Las reacciones en un examen
by DarkHetaliaBlood
Summary: Hay muchas formas de reaccionar en un examen, entonces... ¿Cuáles son? Nuestras queridas naciones nos lo va demostrar y no de forma tan agradable/ Rating T por prevención.
1. Entrada y salida

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO** me pertenece, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

**LAS REACCIONES EN UN EXAMEN**

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

* * *

Capítulo 1: Entrada y salida

_Cuando se trata de un examen siempre hay que estar preparado, y más si el examen es el setenta u ochenta por ciento de tu calificación final. Lo más recomendable es entrar al salón con una gran confianza y por qué no, con estilo._

En la Academia W, donde los países estudian—hasta los países sufren en la escuela—como un ser humano; entran en la entrada principal de la escuela los países que componían el eje y los aliados, más Canadá, Prusia, Austria, Hungría, España y Romano con una expresión seria en sus rostros, aparece un viento lo suficientemente fuerte para mover sus cabellos. Todo tan impresionante la escena hasta que Austria se empieza a hartar.

— ¡Indecente, apaga ese ventilador!—exige Austria mientras los demás ven a Polonia con gran un ventilador, rompiendo esa asombrosa imagen. Polonia apaga el ventilado para luego responderle al austriaco—: Ósea relájate, se ven bien.

Los demás ignoran a Polonia para luego seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón donde tendrán su examen de cálculo. Finalmente llegan al salón, entran con toda calma, preparados para sobrevivir al examen más importarte de todos los exámenes. Toman su asiento, preparan todo, lápiz, lapicero, goma, sacapuntas, calculadora, acordeones, etc. Unos minutos después llega la profesora con sus nada bonitos exámenes, coloca su portafolio en su escritorio.

—Bien alumnos, guarden los cuadernos —dice la maestra de cálculo, los demás estudiantes guardan todo, excepto lo necesario para el examen. Una vez hecho eso, la maestra reparte los exámenes con ayuda de algunos países.

—Recuerden que tiene una hora para contestar este examen—Mira la maestra que todos tengan el examen—, no copien—advierte la maestra, aunque sabía perfectamente que no la iban a obedecer—, bien… ¡Comiencen!

Una hora después…

Los países salen demasiados cansados y despeinados, como si no durmieran en semanas. Salen con una lentitud que incluso una tortuga sería más rápida, caminan en el pasillo completamente frustrados.

—Voy a reprobar, aru —habla finalmente China, los demás asisten con la cabeza.

— ¿Señor Austria, se encuentra bien?—pregunta Hungría cargando de espaldas a un Austria completamente noqueado por el examen— ¡Que indecente examen!—se queja Austria mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo por primera vez con el señorito.

—Por cierto—dice Alemania sosteniendo a Italia y a Japón—... después de esta clase tenemos otro examen, ¿verdad?— Las demás naciones se quejan con agotamiento—Alemania-san por favor, no nos lo recuerde.

—Lo siento.

_La salida depende, pero si sales con frustración y nerviosismo… eso significa que ya reprobaste._

* * *

**Esta historia se me ocurrió porque me acabo se acordar de que tengo examen de trigonometría, no es tan importante pero…-suspira-**

**Lo iba a ser en un one-shot, pero decidí hacer como una historia. Los capítulos probablemente serán como tipo drabble o viñeta. No prometo una actualización rápida, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	2. ¿Pregunta?

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes **NO** me pertenece, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

**REACCIONES EN UN EXAMEN**

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

* * *

Capítulo2: ¿Pregunta?

_En un examen siempre hay que revisar bien cuantas preguntas tienes porque si no lo haces bien, habrá consecuencias terribles._

Estados Unidos estaba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso de la academia W, todo tranquilo a pesar de haber tenido un examen de química, al juzgar por su gran sonrisa, si le fue bien en el examen. Después de caminar ve a Japón y a China conversando, lo más probable es que su tema de conversación sea el examen ya que ellos junto con Estados Unidos están en el mismo salón.

—Disculpe China-san pero, ¿pudo responder la pregunta veinte del examen? — pregunta Japón con respeto aunque estaba desesperado por saber cómo respondió China a esa pregunta que se le dificultó, si es que la respondió.

—Claro, aru—responde China con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Esa pregunta fue sencilla, el resultado fue tres punto cinco por diez a la menos once mol sobre litro, aru.

—Ya veo, bueno, a mí me salió otro resultado —habla Japón con duda, mientras pensaba el resultado sacado en ese problema; en eso, China se empieza a preocupar un poco pero tiene la certeza de salir bien en esa pregunta.

—Hahahaha, _hello Japan, China_— saluda el estadounidense mostrando la palma de su mano, los dos países también le saludan a Estados Unidos—. ¿De qué hablan?—pregunta el "héroe" aunque ya sabe de qué hablan sus amigos.

—Hablamos sobre el examen de hoy, aru— responde China para luego preguntar algo al americano—. Por cierto, ¿cuál fue tu respuesta de la pregunta veinte?

En ese momento Estados Unidos sintió como una piedra le golpea en su cabeza, provocando que se moviera de un lado casi tocando su hombro, con sus ojos grandes y blancos como platos. Entonces hizo una pregunta muy estúpida:

—_W-W-Wha-What question?_

—La pregunta que estaba en la parte atrás de la hoja, Estados Unidos-san.

**[...]**

Mientras en otro lugar de la escuela, en la biblioteca para ser exactos, Inglaterra leía un libro sobre magia. Todo silencioso, muy bueno para su gusto. Deja de leer por un rato el libro y empieza a pensar.

«¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Estados Unidos hizo algo estúpido?» Suspira y empieza de nuevo con su interesante lectura, no, solo debe ser sus pensamientos tontos… Aunque comienza a sospechar.

**[...]**

Volviendo con Estados Unidos, Japón y China, donde Alfred apenas se acaba de dar cuenta que hay más preguntas en el examen…

—_Oh my God!_—grita Estados Unidos a todo pulmón colocando sus manos en sus mejillas. El grito es tan fuerte que se oye en toda la escuela incluso se oye más allá de la academia, asustando a todo animal o persona que lo oyera.

—Estados Unidos-san, cálmese por favor —Trata de tranquilizar Japón al estadounidense, pero los resultados no son satisfactorios.

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡_The Hero_ no puede calmarse!—grita paranoicamente el "héroe americano" hasta que comienza a calmarse— Bueno, una pregunta no dañará al héroe, hahaha.

—Estados Unidos…—habla China con el ceño fruñido.

—_Yes?_

— ¿Cuántas preguntas respondiste, aru?

—_Nineteen._

—Estados Unidos…

—_Yes?_

— ¡Son treinta preguntas, aru!

—_What?!_—grita otra vez a todo pulmón pero esta vez no lo oía toda la escuela, no señores, lo oía todo el mundo. Entonces corre hasta llegar al salón sin antes gritar esta santa palabra.

—_Teacher!_

* * *

**Jajajajaja, me divertí haciendo este capítulo. Mmmm… pero no sé, presiento que falto algo pero bueno, ver la cara de Alfred totalmente como un tonto me mata de la risa XD**

**Muchas por sus reviews chicas, besos y abrazos.**

**Al igual por lo que vieron mi historia, los que marcaron como favoritos y alertas.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, de todo corazón, para ustedes chicas.**

**Por un mundo más de amor y humor… y menos odio y amargura.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. ¡Pásame la dos!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes **NO** me pertenece, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama.

* * *

**LAS REACCIONES EN UN EXAMEN**

By:

DarkHetaliaBlood

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡Pásame la dos!

_Cuando estamos durante un examen siempre tienes que estar junto con un compañero de confianza para que así te pueda ayudar._

Si… Hoy es el examen global de cálculo del cual el asombros Prusia se el olvido por completo, no es porque no sabe nada de cálculo o se haya "volado" las clases con sus amigos o que se durmiera en la mitad de clase, no, es solo que su no tan asombrosa memoria le ha estado fallando últimamente y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo contestar el examen que vale el setenta por ciento de su calificación final.

De cómo supo que había examen, eso sí es un misterio.

Pero él está listo para pasarlo…. En realidad no.

El profesor de cálculo llega finalmente al salón—cosa por lo cual el asombroso Prusia rezaba con toda su asombrosa alma para que el profesor no llegará a la escuela—, prepara todo y saca los exámenes. Comienza hablar el enseñador:

—Bien… Hoy es el examen más importante de todos, como sabrán este examen se decide si aprueban o reprueban.

Prusia traga duro, trata de tranquilizarse. Si no sé tranquiliza, si va a perder el control y eso no sería nada asombroso e inteligente. Desgraciadamente Gilbird, su amigo del alma no está para poder ayudarlo, se lastimó una ala en el entrenamiento y tiene que estar en reposo unos largos días.

Por estar pensando, no se dio cuenta que el maestro ya le había entregado el examen. Parpadea algo confundido, observa el examen tratando de recordar.

Diablos.

Examen, el maldito examen.

—Ahora—Cierra los ojos por un momento—. ¡Comiencen!—abre repentino los ojos el "querido" maestro.

Se producen pequeños ruidos en el salón por el uso del lápiz y la goma. Gilbert empieza a leer la prueba, la primera pregunta fácil de responder, fue lo primero que vieron.

Segundo problema, lo analiza.

Después de analizarlo por un tiempo llega a la conclusión que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo contestar.

«¿Quién me podrá ayudar?— Prusia mira a todos sus compañeros— ¿España o Francia? No, ellos deben de estar en la misma situación. ¿Ita? No, es bueno pero puede producir ruido al pasarme las respuestas, además no quiero causarle problemas. ¿Estados Unidos? Él quiere ser héroe, ¿no? Puede ser mi héroe, el problema es que está lejos. ¿West? Si, él me puede ayudar. Será difícil convencerlo pero sé que puedo lograrlo. Eso espero… Además, los demás no están cerca para copiarles.»

Se pone a trabajar, murmura lo más bajo posible para no ser atrapado por el maestro.

—_West, west…_

—…

Alemania— para la desgracia de Prusia —no oía. Intentó varias veces pero nada, Alemania estaba demasiado concentrado en su examen. Así que Prusia le aventó su sacapuntas, directo en la cabeza. Lo golpea, entonces Alemania mira al lado de Prusia algo adolorido.

Prusia por lógica hacia varios movimientos pero todos esos extraños movimientos—para Alemania— se referían a la pregunta dos. Alemania alza los hombros queriéndole decirle que no entendía nada de los movimientos raros de su hermano.

Prusia le muestra una "v" formada con sus dedos con desesperación, entonces Alemania también le muestra una "v" como un saludo. Gilbert niega con la cabeza, le señala su examen. La respuesta de Alemania fue una cara de confusión, Prusia se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano.

Se preguntarán cómo es que el profesor no sea a dado cuenta de esto, es porque Dios es grande.

—Pásame la dos —murmura el albino pero no lo escucha el alemán.

—…

—La dos…

—…

—Por favor _West_…

—…

—No puede ser.

—…

La angustia de Prusia ya había llegado a su límite.

— ¡Pásame la dos, _West_!

Grita el prusiano levantándose de su asiento. Oh no, hizo algo estúpido… muy estúpido y nada asombroso. La mayoría se carcajea por el error de la ex-nación; Prusia comienza a temblar, ya sabía que vendría lo demás.

—_Bruder…_

— ¡Silencio!— grita el maestro con un tono algo enojado, los demás guardan silencio así tomando el control nuevamente— Joven Gilbert…

—…

Voltea Prusia hacia donde está el profesor—que no estaba nada contento—; forma en su rostro una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿S-Si profesor?

— ¿Me puede explicar esto?

—…

No. No tenía nada que decir… No sabe que decir. Cierra los ojos con esa sonrisa tan patética, le muestra otra "v" con sus asombrosos dedos y dice:

— ¿A-Amor y paz?

El educador suspira pesadamente, niega con la cabeza su "tratado" de amor y paz. El señor estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Prusia.

—Pero profesor yo…—dijo Prusia con un toque de drama entonces habla nuevamente pero tratando de hablar con el tono enojado del profesor y señalando la puerta.

—Pero nada, vete.

—Pero profesor…

—Vete.

—Pero…

— Vete antes de que te lleve a la dirección.

—Está bien.

Prusia toma su mochila y se va. Todos lo miran con rareza e incluso el profesor, de repente el asombroso Prusia regresa al salón mientras lloraba en sus ojos como cascadas.

— ¡Eso no es nada asombroso!—habla con la voz algo alta Prusia y con orgullo.

— ¡Prusia!—Se seca las lágrimas y arremeda al profesor. Voltea y señala a la puerta mientras le palpitada la vena en el sien.

—Me voy.

_En este caso… mejor estudia._

* * *

**¡Perdón! ¡En serio perdón! Es que los exámenes y esas cosas y necesitaba sacar un 9 para así no recusar y lo logré. :D**

**No tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews pero muchas gracias por los reviews, a los que dieron favoritos y alertas.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Luego nos vemos.**


End file.
